Jessica's Summer at Math Camp
by CupidsArchEnemy
Summary: Lucius is still gone and Jessica's parents send her to Math Camp. First it's boring, then she meets some friends and it gets better. But the next morning a visitor with fangs comes to leave Jessica a little message.
1. Math Camp

**AN: Yola people of Earth! It is now Yola, not Hola, not Hello, not Yellow. Yola! Anyways… I am writing a fanfiction/I wrote this fanfiction. It is based from Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side, by Beth Fantaskey. It is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!! I luvles it! I do not own Jessica's Guide. This is merely for fun. **

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

Another day, another tragedy. Lucius was still gone, away from me. He was alive, but that's all I knew. It killed me. Why didn't he bite me when he had the chance? Why did I let him leave? I should have held onto him, literally! Stepping out of bed, and onto the cool wooden floor felt refreshing. But covering myself up with warm clothes took away the cool feeling. Grabbing my, maybe, ten dollar organically made bags, I headed out the door and down the sidewalk. Walking along the asphalt up to the ghost town of a bus stop, and waiting. My hands rammed themselves into my pockets, and I felt a pen. Pulling it out, I began to write on my hand. '3.14159265…' and so the numbers of pi went on. With a puff of smoke that polluted the air, the bus came to a stop in front of me. I stepped on and sat in the front. I wasn't going to school. Instead I was going to Math Camp. My worried parents signed me up, to distract me. Reading the 'Mathematical Map', I saw that Math Camp was across from a large forest. It relieved me, no snobs to spoil my summer any further.

About two and a half hours later, and I was there. Stepping out of the empty bus, and onto the soil I began to look around. I looked at the map. Not many people were here. Each person got their own cabin, and there was only twenty cabins. I had circled which one was mine, so I followed the map and was soon standing in front of it. My hand reached into my pocket again, and pulled out the key. I unlocked the door, and walked inside the small cabin. It was cozy and had it's own bathroom and bedroom. The mess hall was only a minute away. It was perfect. I began unpacking, putting some of my belongings in the cabinets and on the shelves. It was a nice camp, they had people clean it every week, thoroughly. But they did give you a supplies closet. I opened the door to the supplies closet. In it was, a flashlight and some batteries, a lantern, a instruction book to the air conditioning and heating unit (cool), a broom, a mop, cleaner, and some rags to dust and wipe. Shutting the door, I was bored. I had unpacked and was now sitting on my 'bed', which I had already put the sheets on. So far this was horrible.

It was dinner time, I had managed to entertain myself in my cabin by reading and listening to a cd. Bringing my key, I locked the cabin door and stepped out, starting my walk to the mess hall. Sitting down in a chair, I began to eat my macaroni and cheese, sloppy joe, and pudding. A friendly boy and girl sat next to me and introduced themselves as Scarlet and Jordyn. I talked to them as I ate, they were funny and not a bit snobby. I was actually sad when it came time to leaving. I walked with them back to our cabins. I was the second one to go. First was Scarlet then me, then Jordyn.

It was late. I had taken a shower, gotten dressed and closed the blinds as well as locking the door. I slept soundly. The morning though… The morning was awful. I woke up with blood on my mirror. Not just a spot or a swipe, oh no. This was words. 'Lucius misses you, I would know. I bet you'd be an exquisite bite, Antanasia.' Jumping out of bed, I rushed to the supply closet. I ran back to the mirror and wiped it clean. It came off, with a little elbow grease. I was worried. I didn't even step out of the room. I was afraid that someone or something, was waiting for me outside. IT was stupid I know, but I couldn't help it. I eventually did get up. When I walked to the door, I locked it tight. When I looked behind me I saw a note taped to the door. I yanked it off and looked around before looking at it.

It was on red paper, in elegant black calligraphy. I began to read. 'I spiced up your mirror for you. Do you like it? Anyways, meet me in the direct center of the forest. Or your two friends, might be an energy drink. That's right I have been watching you. See you there, Princess.' I folded it up and stuck it in my pocket. Swallowing, I walked to the mess hall. But I noticed something, there wasn't nineteen kids there. There were twenty. Somebody new had come, in the middle of the night. And they sat alone.

**AN: Well that's it for now… What do you want to happen? I'll take requests from reviews! So review and I'll read them, and pick my favorite! **


	2. In the Forest

**AN: I have returned! Sorry it has been so long, I have been busy, I am moving! So… Now as I munch on Sour Punch Straws and listen to my itunes playlists on my new mac, I continue this story. I would just like to say thank you for the loving comments! Again I do not own this, thanks! **

**Jessica's POV:**

As I felt my blood pulse through my veins, my feet slowly trudged over to the mess hall. I got my eggs and toast, might be my last meal, then walked over to the stranger. I sat, ignoring my two new friends invitations to come over. I looked at the person in front of me. It was a boy, sandy blonde hair hung over his eyes, but I could still see the two blank orbs. Gray, and shiny, as if hungry. I swallowed. As he smiled I could see, he was not human.

I slowly munched on my meal and watched him. His smile widened, "Ah Princess, you are more lovely then they say. Call me Damon, or darling. I can go by either." With a sigh and a slight… was that blush… I looked at him. "Jessica. I go by Jessica now." That is all I could respond with, I was too hungry and he scared me a bit. He nodded, still smiling. Too admit it, he was pretty charming. "Jessica… I hope you got my note." He smiled more and more with each second. "I still expect to see you in the middle of the woods." He got up and ran off.

I sat in my cabin and held my knees. To make time fly, I counted the seconds. Once I got to a thousand, I got up and began my walk to the woods. I shut the door to my cabin only to find another note, 'Wear something nice'. I looked down at my jeans a tee shirt and walked back in. I walked out again, wearing converse and a sundress I tied my hair up as my feet carried me deeper and deeper until I was in the center of the forest.

I looked around and waited. Finally, I spoke out. "Hello..?" I sat on a rock and waited. As a gust of wind rushed by me I looked at wear it came from and saw Damon. "Hello Jessica, I have to admit something to you. I love you, unlike Lucius. He only loved you for power." I blush as I feel tears come to my eyes. "T-that's not true.." I manage. He chuckled. "Poor poor princess, he never loved you. He was going to kill you.." I cry on my rock, then feel his arm wrap around me. "Hey, don't worry." I lean into him. He was warm and smelt like mint, cologne, and blood. It was an appealing scent. It drew me in.

After a week, I had come to really like Damon. He kept pushing for love, today I think, I might accept. I changed into a simple pair of jeans but a somewhat elegant shirt. Then walked into the woods. Seeing him I smiled and let him kiss my cheek. For once, I kissed him back. "I love you too Damon." He didn't say it, today, but he had yesterday. He smiled and picked me up, twirled me around, then set me down. He got onto one knee and held up the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It glistened and gleamed and seemed to be very expensive. "Will you marry me, my love?" He said. I looked down at the ring, then up at him. Down, up, down, up, down. As I looked up my jaw dropped. There, standing in the distance, was Lucius.

**AN: Okay, so yeah cliff hanger! Just to let you all know, Damon does really love her. So before your all 'GO TO LUCIUS!' Just know that he loves her! I'll continue soon! Go ahead and review! **


	3. Author Alert!  Important

**Author Alert!**

**This is a somewhat important alert! I might let you, the readers, decide who she should be with! I have a poll on my profile… I think… You can submit there, or if you have a request for something to happen: review it or send me a message! If the poll isn't up: Just review on this one with your vote, or send it in! Also I might make my own series, out of idea I have had over the years… If it gets big then I might make it a little thing on youtube. But that is really off topic. I love all of you! PS: I was very happy when Beth told me that she liked my story! :] **

**Okay so yeah… vote, message, etc. Keep reading! **

**Oh and send to your friends!**


	4. UPDATE 7172012

AN: UPDATE!

I am so sorry for leaving you all! If it helps I missed you..?  
Anyways, I will be working very hard on trying to get multiple chapters out very soon.  
I was gone for a very long time, doing many things such as:  
High School stuff after school stuff chores medical stuff

ANYWAYS

I WILL be working on the chapters, and I hope you guys will enjoy and forgive me.

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT!


End file.
